I'm With You
by Reno Sasuki
Summary: My first story! Elena and Reno have a twisted relationship...songfic to the tune of "I'm with you" R&R PLEEEASE?


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, the Turks, or this song. All are borrowed. The game and Turks are owned by Square, and Avril Lavigne owns the Song.  
  
~~ = Lyrics  
  
A/N Ok, my first fic, might as well make it my favorite characters, eh? If I get enough positive reviews, I -will- write more, so if you like it, fine, if you dont, ok....but Please R&R, Flames will be read, laughed at, misquoted, and used against you. BTW, this one goes out to my dear Elena. You know who you are.  
  
~~ I'm standing on the bridge...waitin' in the dark...I thought that you'd be here...by now...~~  
  
The night was dark, cold, and mostly silent, save for the rain and thunder. A Turk's favorite environment. Elena had only recently been promoted to this elite group, in the ShinRa conglomerate. She brushed her dripping, normally golden blonde hair from her deep, meaningful hazel eyes, and looked up at the stormy sky with disdain, " Reno..where are you? "  
  
~~There's nothing but the rain...no footsteps on the ground...I'm listening, but there's no sound...~~  
  
Reno's footsteps echoed through the concrete canyons that was the upper plate of ShinRa's crowning achievement, the plate-city of Midgar. He thought, as he slipped through a crowd of people huddled in an alley, that he had grown up about 500 feet away...straight down that is, in the slums of sector 3. He grumbled as water dripped from his unruly crimson hair, and leaked down his ponytail, into the back of his suit, sending a cold shiver down his spine. He cursed the rain, cursed the mission, and cursed President Rufus ShinRa for sending him on a mission with the rookie.  
  
~~Isn't anyone trying to find me...wont somebody take me home...It's that damn cold night, tryin' to figure out, this life...~~  
  
Elena was hopelessly lost, and Reno was nowhere to be found. She was beginning to get a little afraid, and hugged herself for warmth, supressing a shiver, she realized her problem. She hated the rain. Always had, but she laughed at this, as she thought of herself, and her new lifestyle as a Turk. She'd always been a bit of an optomist, and then it clicked, or so she thought, and she laughed. " I guess that makes me the typical sunny blonde...." she shrugged, and sighed, " I just hate rain." She shook the thoughts of the past off, and continued on her way.  
  
.-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-.4 months later.-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'- ..-'-.-'-..-'-.-'-.  
  
Reno growled, barely ducking Cloud Strife's angry swing, giving the older man a vicious lash across the ribs with his electrified nightstick, smirking as he stepped back to check on the others while he charged for another strike, he spotted Rude, the big man trading blows with Tifa Lockheart, the barmaid-turned martial-artist, and grinned as he saw Elena kick Yuffie Kisaragi, Strife's group's resident materia filching ninja, who also happened to be Godo, of Wutai, but she still just groaned and stayed down. Reno ducked aside just in time to evade a heavy chop from Cloud, and deflected the next with a shower of sparks as mithril nightstick met steel sword. Reno danced away, his face strangely backlit by the eerie glow from both men's mako eyes, and Reno's electrified weapon.  
  
" Well..we may be retreating, but we'll never be truly beaten. Come on Rude, 'lena, time to go." He checked his watch, grinned as he ran a hand through his hair, gave AVALANCHE a mock salute, and ran like hell. Rude checked the time as well, brushing a bit of dust from his sleeve and following. Elena nodded, pulling a compact from her suit jacket's pocket, and checked her makeup, which was, as always, immaculate, save a bit of blush upon those elegant cheekbones, but she quickly closed it and hid it as she gave a flirtacious wave and ran after her compatriots.  
  
~~ Wont you, take me by the hand, show me somewhere new, I dont know who you are, but I'm with you..oh..I'm with you...~~  
  
Reno quickly grasped Elena's small hand in his, " Come on! We gotta get the hell outta here!" Elena squeezed his hand subconciously, eliciting a glance and a slight smile from the redhead as they ran, ducking falling debris, and shoving there way through the crowds of people watching Holy battle it out with Meteor, soon making it to a hidden, private elevator. Reno slipped a card into the slot and slipped inside with her. " Rude used the chopper to evacuate those people who were still in the tower, so we're having to take the fun way." He jabbed at the button impatiently, frowning until it began it's descent....until there was a loud crunch, and the elevator shook heavily, sending a startled Elena into an even more startled Reno's arms. She clung to his shirt, tremblign like a leaf until his arms settled around her lightly, when Reno glanced down, seeing the beautiful girl crying into his shirt. " Lena, you ok? " She looked up, with a terrified look in her eyes, but a slight smile on her face. " I'm sorry for being so weak Reno...I just hate small places...and I fought...tooth and nail, to get this job, and now..." She buried her face into his shirt again, sobbing quietly, but he held her a bit closer all the same. " Elena..." he began, but she broke in, " I know...dont be so weak...right Reno? " She looked up at him with a puzzled look as he shook his head. " I understand.." She smiled, the first time he'd seen her genuine smile, and she rested her cheek on his chest and snuggled against him, until the elevator pinged, then their hands found each other, and they ran to escape the devastation...  
  
~~ I'm lookin' for a place...searchin' for a face...is there anyone here...I know...~~  
  
Elena and Reno split up to look for Rude in the crowd of people who had just watched Holy, and the Lifestream, defeat the Meteor....as she searched the crowd her despair grew and grew...noone had seen a bald man, wearing sunglasses, in a blue suit...and on she ran, until she saw a smoking helicopter just over a grassy knoll....she ran, and Reno came up to her as she stared at the wreckage. " He's safe..he's helping at the hospital SOLDIER set up..." He smiled at her as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief....but she nodded and turned to him, flying into his arms to just hold him, and to simply be held herself....totally relieved.... Reno shook his head, and said, " Does this mean something 'laney? " Elena shook her head lightly, nuzzling his chest and linked her arms around his neck, pulling his head slowly down to whisper " I'm with you..." in his ear, as their lips met for the first time, and both truly understood each other.......  
  
~~Oooh yeah...I'm...with...you...~~  
  
A/N a bit short, I know, and kinda fluffy...I hope you enjoyed it, and, like I said before, please, PLEASE, R&R..this is my first story...If you dont..I send Reno, Elena, and Rude to execute your refridgerator, and deprive you of all your snacky cakes. 


End file.
